El chico de los ojos dorados
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: "Me despierto cada mañana dependiendo de su amor. No voy a tener que esperar mucho hasta que él me entierre con rosas, él siempre está a mi lado" Songfic


Hola uwu Me encontré con esto mientras buscaba por los archivos más recónditos de mi computadora xD Lo escribí hace un año, aunque no recuero por qué no lo subí En fin, está basado en la canción _Gril with golden eyes, _de Sixx am. Recomiendo que la escuchen para ver más o menos por dónde va esto xD Es un ItaSaso (o por lo menos, eso creo)

_**Advertencias:**_ AU, OcC, idea fumada que me salió en algún momento de sensibilidad (?) xD

* * *

**ღ El chico de los ojos dorados ღ**

**...**

**~Prefacio~**

Él me dice que me quiere. Entre la soledad y el vacío de este cuarto frío, su voz acaricia mi piel y endulza mis oídos, como cada noche antes de que la fatiga me abrace y los párpados nublen mi conciencia, llevándome al mundo de los sueños donde todo es siempre oscuro y confuso. Él, con sus manos suaves y labios cálidos, recorre cada centímetro de mi piel, se acomoda en mi pecho y me besa. Me dice que me quiere, dice que me ama.

Yo le abrazo. Es tan menudo que puedo fácilmente acomodarlo entre mis brazos. Recargo el mentón en su cabeza, experimentando esa sensación increíblemente adictiva de sus cabellos rozándome el cuello. Acaricia mi pecho y repite una vez más mi nombre, de una manera íntima y profunda, como un secreto para el alma. Me hace sentir vivo.

_«__Dūset dāram__, Itachi. __Dūset dāram__.»_

Tiemblo cuando lo dice porque sus palabras llenan mi corazón, lo salvan de quedarse marchito, moribundo en medio un mar de dolor. Él ilumina mi vida con su luz y con su cariño. Me separo y le miro, tan imposiblemente hermoso que a veces pienso que no es real. Sus ojos grandes, dorados derramando miel; el cabello alborotado, sus labios entreabiertos y el tenue sonido de su respiración, mezclándose con el mío. Siento ganas de besarle la boca, de fundirme en él hasta que nuestros cuerpos se hagan una sola sustancia. Me hace sentir vivo, me hace sentir_ bien…_

_«__Dūset dāram…__»_

Dice que me ama.

_«Yo también te amo, Sasori.»_

Él sonríe. Su sonrisa ilumina el sombrío cuarto. Me rodea el cuello con los brazos, me empuja hacia atrás, mi cuerpo cae sobre la cama y siento su peso sobre mí. La calidez se sus labios envuelve los míos, estallando el mar de emociones dentro de mí: tanta felicidad, tanto calor, como mil estrellas lloviendo sobre mí, dándole luz a la oscuridad, llevándome a la superficie y permitiéndole a estos ojos opacos ver una vez más la luz del sol. Lo aprieto contra mí, no quiero que se separe. Quiero quedarme son su olor y su sabor, y robarme su aliento en cada beso. _Lo necesito…_

Lo necesito como jamás había necesitado a alguien en mi vida. Lo amo como nunca creí llegar a amar. Él me encontró deshecho y alivió mi dolor, curó mis heridas y besó mis ojos hasta secar las lágrimas. Le debo todo, más no la vida. Porque él se ha convertido en mi vida.

Beso tras beso me llena. Toma mis muñecas y las acaricia, las roza con sus labios. Me dice que todo va a estar bien. Yo le creo. Él las besa y me inunda un éxtasis embriagador. Siento como si pudiera tocar la cima del cielo, antes de que el sueño me abrace y caiga en los brazos de Morfeo.

**~Noche cero~**

Los rayos de sol me obligan a abrir los ojos. Su luz traspasa las ventanas e ilumina el cuarto, pero es un haz opaco y hace que todo se vea gris. Miro mis lados y noto que Sasori se ha ido. Una punzada horrible ataca mi cabeza cuando me incorporo, y de pronto me doy cuenta de que me siento bastante débil, como una hoja de papel en medio de la lluvia. Mi cuerpo está más pálido y mi cabello hecho una maraña. Supongo que si me miro en el espejo luciré más demacrado.

Tomo el cepillo que está sobre la mesita de noche y trato de hacer algo con mi cabello. Lo cepillo nada más un poco para poder amarrármelo en una coleta baja. Lo vuelvo a depositar en su lugar y es cuando me doy cuenta de que mi habitación está hecha un desastre. Las cobijas son una enorme bola sobre el piso, hay libros, revistas y restos de comida por todas partes.

No importa. Todo está bien.

Caigo de lleno sobre la cama. Estoy cansado, no quiero hacer nada. Me llevo una mano a la frente en un intento vano por menguar el dolor, pero al parecer no funciona. Cierro los ojos. Hay veces que los días son bastante largos, como si un segundo consumiera toda la eternidad. Así es cuando Sasori no está.

Estoy ansioso. Lo necesito a mi lado.

Me dejo envolver por el silencio constante de la habitación, apenas interrumpido por los sonidos de la cuidad que se escuchan como murmullos lejanos. No sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado, quizá apenas unas horas. Sin embargo, el dolor no disminuye.

Entonces escucho ruidos, ahí en la sala: La puerta abrirse, pasos lentos. Cierro los ojos y arrugo el rostro cuando la puerta de mi habitación emite un sonido horrible y agudo, lastimando mis oídos como si fuera un tipo de tortura. Después hay silencio. Lanzo una mirada a la entrada y veo a mi hermano.

Me sorprende ver cómo ha crecido. En su mirada puedo ver la que tenía mi padre: Severa y reprobatoria, aunque él tenga más parecido con mamá. Sin embargo, hay algo más en ella, lo noto cuando se acerca. Él mira alrededor, con los labios convertidos en una fina línea y el ceño fruncido. Tiene una sombra bajo los ojos, y cuando dirige su atención a mí, me doy cuenta de que hay una tristeza talente bajo ese semblante reprobatorio.

—Nii-san—mustió al sentarse al borde de la cama, mirándome fija, pero dolorosamente. Yo le presto atención, esperando que continúe, pero a él le tiemblan los labios antes de lograr decir cualquier cosa—Itachi…

No sé qué le pasa. Siempre que me visita habla de esa manera, como si estuviera desmoronándose por dentro. Yo le pregunto que qué le pasa, pero él nunca dice nada. Se queda mirándome con cara de cordero degollado y luego baja la mirada. Realmente me preocupa.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Quiero saberlo; es mi hermano pequeño y me importa.

Veo cómo se muerde el labio, antes de negar con la cabeza.

El mismo silencio de siempre inunda la habitación. Yo ya estoy acostumbrado a eso. Miro hacia el techo grisáceo, afirmándome que cuando esté listo, Sasuke me dirá exactamente qué es lo que tiene. Así que mejor me distraigo pensando en lo ansioso que estoy porque llegue la noche, y yo pueda estar con Sasori.

Escucho nuevamente ruidos. Hago un intento por incorporarme pero sólo logro mover la cabeza un poco. Mi hermano se ha levantado y ahora está recogiendo todo el desastre regado por mi habitación. Levanta la basura, sale a tirarla y luego regresa para acomodar todo en su lugar. Me gustaría ayudarlo, pero me siento bastante cansado.

Cuando termina, se limpia el sudor con el dorso de la mano y vuelve a sentarse junto a mí. Yo le sonrío, y todo lo que obtengo como respuesta es que él desvíe la mirada a otra parte. ¿Hice algo mal?

—Esto…—empieza a decir, quebrando el mutismo casi permanente de este lugar—Esto no puede seguir así.

Lo miro extrañado.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto amablemente.

Él hace una mueca dolida.

—A esto, Itachi—sus ojos, negros como el cielo nocturno, se clavan en mí como si intentara atravesarme—. No puedes seguir así, ya no más—su voz se vuelve un suspiro—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Tienes que superarlo.

No sé de qué está hablando. Yo estoy perfectamente.

—Lo he superado—digo sinceramente, y él parece enojarse.

— ¡Mírate! Estás muriendo—desvía la mirada, mordiéndose el labio y nuevamente vuelve a mirarme—. Tienes que dejarlo, por favor… Extraño verte feliz.

Lo miro con una sonrisa irónica.

—Yo estoy feliz.

—No, no lo estás.

Suspiro. Me impulso hacia delante y con todas las fuerzas del mundo logro incorporarme, para quedar cara a cara con Sasuke.

—Lo estoy. Hace mucho tiempo que no estoy triste. Sasori está conmigo, él me hace feliz.

Me mira desconcertado, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera su sentencia de muerte cuando sólo fue la verdad. Sus ojos destellan entre el desconcierto, la desesperación y la tristeza. No puedo entender a qué viene todo esto.

— ¡No eres feliz! —grita, puedo notar como le vibra la garganta—. ¡Sasori no está aquí, Itachi! ¡No lo has superado!

¿Qué está diciendo? Frunzo el ceño, ¿cómo se atreve a decir eso? Sasori nunca me abandona, él siempre está aquí, conmigo.

—Él me ha perdonado todo, Sasuke—le digo, con voz severa—. Y ahora estamos bien.

Su rostro se vuelve a contraer en una mueca dolida. No sé por qué le molesta tanto, si antes estaba bien con mi relación con Sasori. Veo que los ojos se le nublan, se le cristalizan y se le ponen rojos. Abro la boca para preguntarle qué le pasa, pero él levanta la mirada al techo y reprime un ruidito ahogado antes de hablar.

—No. —Dice, intentando recobrar el control de su voz—. No, Itachi. Ya basta—toma mis muñecas, el contacto es cálido contra mi fría piel—. Vendré por ti mañana.

No me da la oportunidad para preguntarle para qué. Sasuke aprieta mi mano, se levanta y comienza a caminar por la puerta. No importa cuántas veces lo llame, él simplemente cruza la puerta y desaparece del departamento.

Horas después, cuando la noche abraza la cuidad, yo regreso. He ido por algo para calmar mi hambre y a dejarle un poco de dinero al casero. Cuando abro la puerta de mi habitación, unos brazos me rodean y aspiro el embriagador aroma de Sasori.

Le sonrío, él me besa y me dice que me ha extrañado. Yo le contesto que lo quiero mientras me toma de la mano y caminamos en dirección a la cama. No tengo que esperar más para que él me entierre en rosas. Él siempre está a mi lado.

_«Tómame en tus brazos, de la manera que lo hiciste anoche.»_

** ~Primera noche~**

Sasuke apareció la mañana siguiente, diciéndome que ya estaba inscrito. Me llevó a la ducha para que me bañara mientras él arreglaba la sala, la cocina y mi habitación. No debería hacerlo. Se supone que es mi hermano menor y yo debería ver por él. No debería dejar que él me de dinero para la renta. No debería.

Me vestí. No recuero la última vez en la que me ponía esta ropa. Y mi cabello está ahora más liso, aunque ya no tiene el mismo brillo y sedosidad de antes. Veo mi reflejo y me quedo contemplándole hasta que Sasuke entra y me dice que ya es hora.

Me llevó a una clínica, ¿para qué? Yo estoy bien. Le pregunto y no me contesta. Ruedo los ojos, sin entender qué demonios está pasando con mi hermano. El lugar es tan blanco que me lastima los ojos, además hay mucha gente y mucho ruido. Odio eso. Recuerdo que a Sasori y yo, cuando todavía estábamos en la escuela, nos gustaba pasar horas y horas en el jardín trasero. Ahí casi nunca había personas, y podíamos sentarnos a leer en silencio, platicar o simplemente descansar. Uno al lado del otro…

Alguien dice mi nombre. Sasuke se levanta de la silla de espera y me toma de la muñeca para que haga lo mismo. Lo hago, para luego empezar a caminar. Pero cuando me doy cuenta, mi hermano ha desaparecido, y me encuentro solo alrededor de doctores y muchas otras personas con miradas perdidas.

Una mujer en bata blanca se acerca, tiene una sonrisa amable. Me saluda y empieza a hablar conmigo durante un tiempo sobre cosas muy extrañas. Yo intento seguirle la corriente para salir rápido de ahí, pero al parecer, esto irá para largo.

Me hicieron un chequeo médico, a pesar de las veces que tuve que decirles que estaba bien. Uno de los doctores se acercó y me dio algo. Luego me dijo que estaba libre, que la metadona haría su trabajo. Pero sentí como si me arrebataran algo del cuerpo.

Cuando salgo, mi hermano se levanta y camina a paso rápido hacia mí, preguntándome cómo había estado. Le vuelvo a preguntar por qué me ha traído ahí; él dice que es por mi bien… Yo no lo entiendo.

De noche, al regresar, Sasuke me dice que me cuide y cierra la puerta del departamento. Espero un momento después de que se marchó. Me volteo y abro la puerta para ir por Sasori, pero no logro hacerlo. Lanzo una maldición. Necesito verlo. Pero busco por todas partes y no logro encontrar las llaves. Maldición.

Lo necesito, pero también necesito dormir. Estoy cansado. Camino hasta mi habitación y me dejo caer sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos, intentando no pensar mucho en que esta noche no lo tendré conmigo. Doy vueltas por la cama tratando de conseguir el sueño, pero me es imposible. Me siento mal. Lo necesito…

_«Itachi.»_

Sus brazos cálidos suben por mi espalda, abrazándome. Me siento feliz, y volteo a verlo para besarlo, pero él pone un dedo sobre mi boca.

_« ¿Por qué no has ido por mí, Itachi?»_

Quería ir. No encuentro las llaves. Pero ahora está aquí, ¿no? Está conmigo.

_«Lo siento.»_ Digo, abrazándolo.

_« ¿Ya no me quieres?»_

_« ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensarlo? Te amo.»_

Siento sus labios sobre los míos, su cabello haciéndome cosquillas. Él no sabe cuánto lo necesito.

Se encima en mí. Sus hermosos ojos dorados me miran mientras acaricia mis muñecas, de nuevo. Pero no hace nada. Ya no las besa. Necesito que lo haga, pero él no lo hace. Sólo se queda mirándome, fijamente, sin soltarme. Su rostro se contrae, como si estuviera haciéndome una súplica.

_«__Dūset dāram…__»_

**~Segunda noche~**

Esta noche, Sasori tampoco las besó. En la mañana Sasuke me había llevado nuevamente a la clínica, y cuando regresé, Sasori estaba molesto. Me fulminaba con la mirada, aunque se acercó a abrazarme. Me dijo que no me olvide de él, porque él nunca me va a abandonar.

Está recostado a mi lado, dándome la espalda. Intento abrazarlo pero él me grita. Yo le pido disculpas, pero no funciona para nada. No entiendo lo que pasa, ¿por qué dejó de lado toda su dulzura y tomó una actitud amarga…?

**~Tercera noche~**

Sasori no apareció esta noche, y yo sigo esperando por él. Siento un dolor increíble en el pecho y en el corazón, lo necesito. Quero ir a buscarlo, pero Sasuke se ha llevado las llaves de nuevo. No puedo estar sin él… Doy vueltas por todas partes, ahogo gritos desesperados. Esto me está matando.

**~Cuarta noche~**

Sasuke me dice que ha sido el último día en la clínica, y que está muy orgulloso de mí. Yo apenas puedo escucharlo. Él no sabe el dolor que siento al no tener a Sasori a lado mío. Es como si mi cuerpo entero estuviera agrietado en piezas.

—Mañana vendré e iremos ambos a dar un paseo, ¿vale? Gaara conoce un lugar donde venden dangos deliciosos. Le pediré que me de la dirección—sonríe y se despide de mí, dejándome solo.

No me molesto en averiguar si se ha llevado las llaves. No tengo dinero.

Voy a mi habitación y me desplomo sobre la cama, tratando de pensar en todo para menguar el dolor que siento.

**~Quinta noche~**

Gaara nos acompañó a la visita. Es un buen chico, y mi hermano sonríe mucho cuando está con él. Tenía razón, los dangos son deliciosos. No recuerdo la última vez que los comí…

—Me alegro por él—escuché a Gaara decirle a mi hermano.

Sasuke sonrió, esperanzado.

—Lo único que quiero es que se mejore…

Sus palabras me dejaron pesando el resto de camino a casa. Ahora que estoy solo, lo único que hago es llenarme las entrañas de whiskey, anhelante de que mi Sasori vuelva y me cure. Me siento enfermo como un perro. Lo necesito…

**~Sexta noche~**

He estado solo todo el día… ¡Estoy desesperado! No sé cuánto tiempo más pueda estar sin él. Todo mi cuarto está hecho un caos: las cobijas en el piso, mis libros regados y mi ropa en todas partes. ¡Me estoy volviendo demente!

**~Séptima noche~**

Es un martirio no dormir abrazando a Sasori, realmente lo extraño. Pero es extraño. Esta mañana no me sentí cansado. Me levanté y me puse a recoger el desorden. Cuando acabé, quise salir a buscar a Sasori, pero no lo hice. Me quedé todo el día mirando todas las fotos que nos tomamos cuando estábamos estudiando. Extraño mucho esos tiempos, y me quedo dormido mientras rememoro cada uno de esos días…

**~Octava noche~**

Hoy nuevamente volví a salir. Mi hermano y Gaara me llevaron a un museo y luego al parque. También fue Suigetsu, uno de los amigos de Sasuke. Me entretuve mucho con las exposiciones, y recordé con melancolía que a Sasori le gustaban mucho las de esculturas.

Ahora aun no estoy en casa. Todos estamos en un café al aire libre. Hace mucho que no tomo café, realmente extrañaba su sabor.

—Te ves muy bien, Itachi—comentó Suigetsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Gaara y Sasuke le dieron la razón.

—Gracias—digo devolviéndole la sonrisa y rascándome la nuca.

Miro mi reflejo en el cristal que sirve como puerta de la cafetería. Es verdad. Mi piel vuelve a colorarse y mis ojos han recuperado el brillo al igual que mi cabello. Creo que ya no estoy tan flaco como antes.

**~Novena noche~**

Soñé que Sasori lloraba, que me pedía que no lo abandonara y gritaba como si lo estuvieran torturando. Yo sufrí mucho. Quería atraparlo y salvarlo, pero las tinieblas lo envolvían y sus ojos dorados me miraban aterrados…

Luego desperté. Estoy solo en la inmensidad de mi habitación y me quedo mirando al techo. Sonrío de medio lado, recordando la primera vez que nos besamos. Me dijo que le gustaba mi sonrisa porque lo hacía sentir seguro, y que en los malos momentos, pensar en ella siempre le traía paz y una ridícula sensación de felicidad. Creo que el sentimiento es recíproco.

**~Décima noche~**

Mi tío Madara ha venido a visitarnos a Sasuke y a mí. Se sorprendió mucho al ver que yo estaba bien. Ahora estamos en un restaurante italiano de esos que tanto le gustan a mi tío. Me encuentro lavándome las manos en el baño. En verdad que me veo diferente. Hasta mis ojos han perdido la sombra que había creído permanente. Estoy feliz… Pero sólo faltas tú para que todo sea perfecto.

Regreso a la mesa donde están Sasuke y Madara, pero me detengo de golpe, sin que ellos me vean. Los escucho hablar.

— ¿Ha olvidado al chico? —preguntó mi tío. Desde mi lugar, veo que Sasuke hace una mueca.

—Creo que nunca va a poder olvidar a Sasori.

—Pero está bien, ¿no?

—Sí, lo está. Eso espero.

Mi tío niega con la cabeza.

—No entiendo cómo pudo afectarle tanto su muerte.

Sasuke bajó la mirada.

—Sasori era su novio; más que eso. Era su todo—la voz empezó a quebrársele—. Fue un accidente en auto, pero Itachi manejaba… Así que nunca pudo perdonarse su muerte.

**~Fin~**

* * *

No tengo nada qué decir. Mi cerebrito estaba sensible aquél día xD


End file.
